


You Need a Victim

by Starren_Moonstone



Series: Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: "Pick Who Dies", Day 2, Gen, Mentioned Kidnapping, Whumptober 2020, avatarsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starren_Moonstone/pseuds/Starren_Moonstone
Summary: Wyatt needs to feed his patron; Taelyn helps find him someone.
Series: Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947499
Kudos: 1





	You Need a Victim

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - "Pick Who Dies" & Kidnapped

March 17th, 2017

Wyatt knocks on the table Taelyn is working at, a concerned expression on his face. “What?” Taelyn asks, a little harshly, having been drawn from their thoughts.

“I… well… need help...”

“Ok? Can it wait?” Taelyn frowns at the draft in front of them, and comes to the realization they aren’t going to get anything more done. Certainly not hearing Wyatt needs help after explicitly saying that he could come to them for anything. They sigh heavily. “What do you need help with?”

“I haven’t… fed in a while, and… it’s starting to… be obvious.” Wyatt touches his pointer fingers together, guiltily. “The toilet kinda exploded. It’s still intact, but there’s water everywhere.”

Taelyn stares at Wyatt for a longer time than what is necessary. “How long?”

Wyatt takes a rather long time to answer back. “Nearly two weeks, I think.”

Taelyn messages the bridge of their nose. Wyatt really hasn’t changed at all in the past ten years. “Gods, Wy… no wonder you look like crap. Ok, grab a coat, we’re taking a walk.”

Wyatt blinks, frozen in his spot. “What?”

“We’re going to have to find you a victim. Just this once. After this, you have to figure out a system for feeding if you are going to stay here, got it?”

Wyatt nods, the guilty look still on his face. It only gets deeper as the two of them start walking around Revere.

“You aren’t looking,” Taelyn points out.

“I really didn’t want to kill anyone today.”

“Should have fed earlier, then. Can you not control your abilities?”

Wyatt shakes his head. “Not when I’m like this. Too Close I Can’t Breath just takes over in a sense, and I can’t hold it back.”

“You feel like you can’t pull back?”

“I’ve tried,” Wyatt whines.

“I’m not accusing you.”

“It sounds like it.”

“Wyatt, I am on your side!” Taelyn says exasperatedly.

“But you don’t do this. You don’t kill people.”

“Yeah, because I keep my patron satisfied. Besides, I have yet to kill a person using their own words.” Taelyn pushes the thought away with their hand. “Who knows? Maybe I have and it’s a delayed reaction. Like they get a heart attack with the fear I’ve rekindled inside of them. My point is, I don’t usually have to cause a ton of fear to the point of death inside a single person in order for my patron to be pleased because I have a schedule. You really should come up with one if murder makes you squeamish.”

“And it doesn’t for you?” Wyatt looks at Taelyn horrified.

Taelyn takes a long sigh, realizing what it must have sounded like. “Not as much as you… we aren’t… normal anymore. We play by different rules now if we want to live. Murder is a thing… though I prefer to avoid it if necessary.”

“But you are still cool with it.”

Taelyn groans annoyed, “What did I just say?”

They walk in silence for a little bit, taking in the scenery around them. Eventually, Taelyn stops and grabs a hold of Wyatt’s heavy sweater. Close by them is a person that Taelyn knew the fear of: Haven Clarius, they/xem. Thirty years old, with a deathly fear of small rooms. “Here, take that person. You just need to get them inside and trap them in a small room for a while. No water, no death… unless a heart attack happens.”

“What? No!”

“Wyatt, this is an easy target. Trust me. They’re already terrified of small rooms.”

“All the more reason to not do that!”

“Don’t make this harder on yourself.”

Wyatt looks torn. Taelyn sighs, and grasps Wyatt’s sleeve a little tighter. “Listen. You don’t have to do much to cause enough terror to feed upon. You don’t have to kill.”

“Isn’t terrorizing someone just as bad?”

Taelyn’s face hardens. “At least they live to tell the tale.” They cross their arms and look up at Wyatt.

The two of them stand like that for a few moments before Wyatt sighs annoyed. “Fine, whatever.” He walks off, to go kidnap Haven Clarius for an hour. Taelyn stays in that spot, watching from the distance. They do understand Wyatt’s pain. It’s why for every interview they conduct, they always give people an out, and usually respects when a person declines… except when there is no other way to get the information. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read and want to learn more and keep up with this content, I have a tumblr set up. beholdingwriter.tumblr.com I'll be posting up the stories on there, as well as answering questions about the characters involved in this collection of stories.


End file.
